


The Last Time Lady

by Goth_Kitty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Post-Time War, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Time War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Kitty/pseuds/Goth_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAY POSSIBLY COME BACK TO THIS AND DO A RE-WRITE AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE. A.U Doctor Who story. The 9th Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack end up on Earth's twin sister planet, get caught up in a conspiracy and have to deal with an approaching Sontaran invasion fleet. The Doctor also gets a VERY big surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who story. I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my original characters.

Prologue

The woman floated in and out of consciousness. She had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. There were strange, out of focus shapes and weird noises. She couldn't move. Giving up the will to stay awake, she let unconsciousness take her under again.

Chapter One

The TARDIS shook and buzzed. Lights flashed as the central column moved up and down, indicating they were in flight. Rose steadied herself against some nearby railings to stop herself from falling. Captain Jack had decided to stay put in his seat.

"I hope this doesn't sound like a stupid question but what's going on?" Rose asked.

The Doctor was dashing around the TARDIS, pulling leavers, pressing buttons and generally going nuts as he tried to get the Time Machine under control. Finally, he stopped and looked as Rose, almost as if he'd only just realised she had spoken.

"It's the TARDIS. She's going crazy and setting her own course." The Doctor turned his attention back to the control panels. Rose was sure she had never seen him so frustrated.

"Typical woman, I'd say," Captain Jack said with a smirk.

Without warning the TARDIS suddenly shuddered to a stop. The three of them looked at each other then the Doctor suddenly broke into a huge grin. "I think we've landed. Wanna go explore?" he asked.

"Dunno yet, where are we?" Rose replied as she rounded the central controls and joined him the small screen.

The Doctor paused. "It looks like we're on a planet called CitiAlpha Four. It's a peaceful planet, from what I know, and Earth's twin sister planet. I think we've landed in some sort of facility."

"You mean, like, a medical facility?" Jack piped up from behind them.

The Doctor just nodded. He walked over to the door. Opening it, he poked his head out and looked around. Rose and Jack joined him and peered out. It looked deserted. A bit too deserted and quiet. As they stepped out of the TARDIS they were suddenly surrounded by armed security guards. Maybe exploring wasn't going to be a good idea after all.

"You are trespassing in a secure area!" One of the officers said. "Identify yourselves!"

The Doctor grinned as he raised his hands. "I'm the Doctor. This young lady is Rose, my associate. And this guy here is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Alright, at ease men," a new voice said from the back of the crowd. As the guards moved aside, a stout little man waddled up the middle of them. For some crazy reason, his walk made Rose think of The Penguin from the Batman movies. He had short black hair, a bushy moustache and wore a black suit that looked like it was getting a little too small for him. The buttons on the jacket looked like they were at their limit.

The little stout man looked at the three of them for a few moments and grinned. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Doctor, Rose and Jack looked and each other then back at him.

"Travellers are we?" He asked. He walked around them then around the TARDIS. "Is this some kind of space ship?"

"You could say that," Captain Jack replied.

The strange little man squealed with delight and clapped his hands together. "Oh, how wonderful! Space travellers!" He spun around to look at them again. "Come now. Come and join me in my office. We don't get your kind around here very often."

The three Time Travellers spent what felt like forever talking to the funny little man. It turned out his was called Paul Yates. The research facility looked into cures for diseases such as AIDS, cancer and even minor illnesses such as the common cold. He also added that most illnesses they had cured and that they hoped to pass on the cures to their sister planet, Earth. He had also taken them for a tour around the facility.

Rose glanced at a desk calendar nearby. The year was 2198. When she had last been home, it had been 2005. The thought made her head hurt. She missed her mum and the calendar hadn't helped much. It just made her feel worse. Jack glanced across at her and smiled.

"Will you be staying long?" Paul Yates asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "That depends. My ship is being a little temperamental."

"Fair enough. I don't see any harm in letting you stay until you fix your craft." He paused and then added. "All I ask is that you do not wander around the facility alone. Many of our areas are restricted to authorised staff only."

"Not hiding something, are you?" Jack asked, more as a joke than anything.

Paul Yates smiled serenely. "Of course not. We just have some sensitive equipment and experiments here and I would prefer if they didn't get disturbed."

The three travellers were escorted back to the TARDIS. They hardly spoke a word as the guards made them feel uneasy and they felt a lot better once they were back inside the TARDIS.

"So, whatcha reckon to this place then?" Jack said. "Can't say I've been anywhere quite like this, I must admit."

The Doctor nodded. "It's certainly good what they're doing here, especially as they plan to share their findings with Earth."

Rose was lost in thought and she didn't feel much like joining in the conversation. She slowly wandered off towards her room and left the boys to it.

Rose couldn't sleep that night, no matter how hard she tried. This place gives me the creeps but I don't know why, she thought as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. Eventually Rose sat up and looked around. A faint light glowed around the round, just enough for Rose to be able to see by. Dressing, Rose quietly left her room and crept through the TARDIS to its front door.

Rose knew she probably shouldn't be wandering off like this. Not only had this Paul Yates told them not to, but the Doctor and Jack would worry about her. But Rose's gut instinct told her something funny was going on in this place but she couldn't tell what. There was just something wrong about the place. The over enthusiastic guards, the slightly creepy Paul Yates, the strange atmosphere as they walked around the facility…..

Rose wanted to know exactly what went on in the facility for herself. She silently opened the door and slipped out. It was late so the facility was mostly deserted apart from a handful of guards here and there. Rose succeeded in eluding them whenever she saw them.

Rose had a destination in mind. It was an ordinary looking blue door, like the others, but there had been weird noises and lights coming from it. There had also been a big sign stating "Authorised personnel only!" Under that it said "Anyone found entering without authorisation will be dealt with severally." It had instantly caught Rose's attention during the tour. When Rose had asked him about it, all Paul had said was "it's a basement" and had said nothing more. If the Doctor or Jack had sensed anything odd about the exchange, they didn't show it. What was this Paul Yates hiding? If it was as innocent as he claimed, why the secrecy over this room?

Rose let her curiosity get the better of her and opened the door. She looked both ways to check the coast was clear before she entered. The landing she walked into was very short and dimly lit. There were two flights of stairs. Rose crept down the stairs, where she was met by a very long and dark corridor. Looking up and down Rose saw there was nobody around; no guards, no scientists, no nothing. But there were plenty of those strange noises and lights that she had noticed before. It seemed to be coming from a room at the very end of the corridor. Creeping slowly towards it, Rose stood on tiptoe and peered in through one of the clear panels in the door. The sight that met her eye nearly made her cry out in surprise and fear.

There was a woman strapped to a table with God knows how many wires and things attached to her, whilst scientists in white coats ran to and fro around the room. She overheard, faintly, one of them say "okay, lets try it again". With that, there was a buzz then the woman was zapped with electricity. She let out a cry of pain and writhed against it then was still. Was she dead? Rose couldn't take anymore and began to back away.

"Stay where you are!" somebody cried from behind her. Rose spun around to find a group of guards running towards her. Rose looked about her but there was nowhere to run. She was promptly surrounded.

"Explain yourself! Why are you here?" One of the guards asked. 

Before she even had the chance to ask, Rose was struck across the back of the head. Rose fell to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Rose?" The Doctor asked Jack when the two of them wandered into the control room that morning.

Jack shook his head. "Not since last night. Is she in her room?"

"Don't know..." The Doctor admitted and went off to check. He didn't like going into her room. He felt that it was a terrible intrusion on a woman's privacy. He knocked gently on the door and called her name. No answer. The Doctor poked his head around the door and found her bed was empty. The Doctor didn't like it one bit. It wasn't like Rose to just wander off. She knew how potentionally dangerous a new planet could be, even if it was Earth's twin.

"She's gone!" The Doctor said as he returned to the main control room.

Jack frowned. "What do you mean, 'gone'? It's not like her to do that. Wouldn't she tell us?"

The Doctor was already putting on her leather jacket and heading for the TARDIS door. Jack hurried on behind him. But they hadn't gotten very far when they set upon by several guards who had been waiting outside the TARDIS for them. A scuffle ensured which ended when the Doctor and Jack were subdued with the butt of a rifle, handcuffed and dragged away.

It could have been minutes, hours or even days before Jack gained consciousness again. He sat up slowly and groggily and took in his surroundings. He was in a small, cold and rather damp cell. There were two wooden benches attached to the walls on either side that were obviously meant to be beds. Crawling towards the bars, Jack peered out. There were several other cells in what looked like a VERY long hallway.

"Jack! Jack!" A voice said from the opposite cell. It was Rose and she looked relatively unhurt.

"Where's the Doctor? Are you hurt? What's going on?" Rose asked all at once.

A body stirred near to Jack. It was the Doctor and it looked like he was gaining consciousness too. Jack looked back at Rose. "I have no idea what's happening. We left the TARDIS, looking for you, and then we get bundled by Paul Yates's heavies."

"Same here," Rose admitted. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit what she saw, especially as she was sharing her cell with the woman she seen get tortured. The woman was still unconscious.

"Dear me, it's such a shame you didn't do as I asked. It would have made things so much easier." Jack and Rose jumped, as Paul Yates seemed to appear out of thin air. He shook his head, crouched down and looked at Rose. "I regret that you were treated rather roughly but I specifically asked you not to go wandering. Now I'll have to advance my plans faster than I was hoping."

"Meaning?" Rose asked.

Paul Yates grinned. "Meaning... the three of you get to be my next test subjects."

Rose swallowed hard. "Test subjects?"

"Yes indeed. We needed some new blood around here, as it were. Test subjects don't always last very long. So it was rather fortunate for me that your ship landed here. Saved me the bother of using valuable resources and men to capture some aliens for me." Paul Yates grinned evilly at her and then laughed at her shocked expression. "What? You honestly thought we tested for cures here? Warfare more like."

"Biological warfare?! You're sick!" Jack yelled.

"Oooh! A feisty one! I like that." Paul stood up and left without another word.

The Doctor, who had been forgotten during the exchange, suddenly asked "did I miss something?"

Jack sighed and leaned up against the cell wall. "It looks like we're gonna be guinea pigs in some sick game that Paul Yates has created."

The Doctor seemed unable to react at first then began to check through his jacket. Rose and Jack watched him, puzzled. The Doctor suddenly stated "my Sonic Screwdriver... it's gone!"

"I'm not surprised..." a new voice added. "He wouldn't want you to have an advantage over him."

The three companions all looked towards the woman who was now conscious and beginning to sit up. She had deep auburn coloured hair that came to her waist and stunning purple eyes. Bruises and cuts spoilt her otherwise beautiful face and pale skin. The deep blue outfit she was wearing wouldn't have looked out of place on a belly dancer. She sat on the edge of the wooden bench and for a moment looked like she wanted to throw up.

"So, you're his new little pets, I take it?" The woman stated more than asked once she had regained her composure.

"Not by choice," Jack added bitterly, more to himself than to the others.

The Doctor, determined to lighten the mood, suddenly piped up. "I'm sorry we have no manners. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm the Doctor." Giving Jack a slight but friendly shove, he added "this grumpy head here is Jack. The young lady with you is Rose."

The woman smiled at all of them in turn. "I'm Astera." She paused and looked at the Doctor for a moment. She seemed to want to say something else but thought better of it.

Two guards arrived with something that looked like it was trying to be food, although nobody felt like eating. There was an awkward silence for a while. The Doctor had been watching the guard on duty nearest to them. It appeared that he had a set of keys on him. If only there was some way to get them off of him. Thankfully he was far enough out of hear shot not to hear what the Doctor wanted to tell Jack. The Doctor told Jack his plan and together they tried to formulate a way to gain possession of the keys.

The TARDIS now sat in a giant hanger bay, nearby to a silver space ship that dwarfed it in size quite easily. The two crafts buzzed quietly in a language only they could understand; the language of the Time Vortex...

It was an unearthly hour when Rose, the Doctor and Jack were dragged from their cells for questioning. Paul Yates wanted to question the Doctor personally, which made the Doctor feel very uncomfortable.

"So, who are you? Really?" The little fat man asked as he waddled around the chair the Doctor was strapped to. "You see, I know you're not exactly who you say you are..."

The Doctor glared at him. "I've told you who I am already. I'm the Doc-"

"Yes, yes! I know that bit," Paul Yates said, cutting him off. He stopped walking and brought his face up close to the Doctor's. "I know you're not human," he added in a menacing whisper.

Paul Yates continued his strange waddling as he continued to talk. "You see, I have scanners all over this facility, which detect alien life forms that may stray into the building. And guess what they showed up this time." A brief pause and then, "a Time Lord."

The Doctor swallowed but refused to react to his comment. Paul Yates took no notice. "It's funny but I always thought the Time Lords were extinct. But now I have two of you here-"

"Two?" The Doctor hadn't intended to speak to Paul but he couldn't help it on this occasion.

Paul had obviously noticed his reaction and suddenly grinned. "Oh, don't tell me... you thought you were the only one left... mind you, the young lady I have here thought the same thing."

A hundred and one things were running through the Doctor's head. If this Paul Yates was to be believed, he wasn't the only Time Lord left after all.

"Take him back to his cell," Paul Yates suddenly said. "I'll question him more later."

"Sir!" Two guards said in unison, unstrapped the Doctor from the chair and lead him back to his cell.

The Doctor sat on the cold wooden bench for some time, mulling over what he had been told. For such a long time (had it been years?) the Doctor had convinced himself that he was the only one left from the carnage of Gallifrey; the last of the Time Lords. Now it looked like he wasn't after all. But who was she? Where was she?

"You won't have to look far for your Time Lady," Astera's voice said softly from the opposite cell. She was sat cross legged on the floor of her cell, watching him.

The Doctor looked up and their eyes met. How had she known what he was thinking? "What do you mean? You know where she is?" He asked.

Astera seemed to consider her answer before replying. "Yes. You're looking at her."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor couldn't sleep that night and it had nothing to do with the cold cell or the hard wooden slate for a bed he had to sleep on. Just a few feet away from him was the one person he never expected to meet. Only a few hours before, the mystery woman only known as "Astera" had told him she was a Time Lady and she wasn't all that surprised to hear that the Doctor was a Time Lord. She had told him that there was something about him that had made it easy for her to work it out.

"It's the way you hold yourself; like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," she had mentioned. "You prefer to travel alone as you're terrified that something bad will happen to the people you care about."

Astera's insight fascinated but frightened him all at the same time. But if she was definitely a Time Lady then it didn't surprise him either. Gallifreyian women did tend to show stronger psychic and telepathic abilities than their male counterparts. The Doctor had been away from his own kind for so long that he'd almost forgotten his own abilities. The Doctor sat up and looked across at the two sleeping women in the opposite cell. If they were going to break out, he was going to take Astera with him. He didn't want her staying here if he could help it.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Jack whispered in the gloom from the other wooden slate. The Doctor didn't speak at first; he just shook his head. His gaze was still on the sleeping Astera.

Jack followed his line of sight. "You're kinda hung up on this whole Time Lady thing, aren't you? Are you even sure she's telling the truth?"

The Doctor shot him a look but held back the nasty retort he wanted to say. Instead he replied "there are things she knows that only a Time Lord or Lady would know. That's my proof."

Jack paused for a moment then added "you still wanna try our plan then?"

The guard was bored silly. Why did Paul Yates bother with guards in the detention area at all? It wasn't like the prisoners could go anywhere. They were usually too incapacitated most of the time and the cells were escape proof. The dark haired man shifted on the stool he was sitting on and fiddled with his rifle. Just as he thought he was about to die with boredom, there was a commotion from the cell where the two new male inmates were. Great, he thought, two wise guys kicking off!

He approached the cell to find one of the men, the American, lying on the floor apparently in pain. "Please help me, my friend's ill," the other said.

The guard opened the cell door. Surely they wouldn't try anything stupid with him being armed. He kneeled down to examine the man on the floor. Without warning Jack swung himself around and punched the guard square in the face, knocking him out. The Doctor retrieved the keys from the guard's belt. Jack grabbed the gun from him.

"Great, now that we're out of our cage, how do we get out of here?" Jack asked as the Doctor opened the door to the opposite cell.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," the Doctor admitted.

Rose blinked her eyes and sat up. "What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here," the Doctor told her as he helped her up. Seeing that Astera was awake too, the Doctor added, "You're coming with us... And no arguments."

Astera smiled as she got to her feet. "Sounds like fun. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The four of them headed as quietly as possible down the corridor of the detention block. The Doctor was sure he remembered there being a lift in that direction when they'd been dragged off for questioning. Unconsciously, the Doctor grabbed Astera by the hand as they turned the corner that lead to the lift shaft.

"It's too quiet," Rose whispered. "I don't like it."

"Chances are, nobody knows we've escaped yet," Astera replied. "Security never was that high in the detention area as they don't expect people to escape. If we move quickly we may be able to get to the hanger... No doubt that's where they've taken your craft."

Astera headed towards the lift shaft with the Doctor, Rose and Jack trailing behind her.

"Sir! Sir! The prisoners... they've escaped!" the guard panted as he staggered through the door of Paul Yates's office.

Paul Yates looked up at the guard. A sneer crossed his face. "How did you allow this to happen?"

The guard dropped his gaze. "They tricked me, sir. They overpowered me."

"Fool!" Paul Yates yelled as he stood up. He hit a button on his desk which set off the escapee alarms. "You'd better hope they haven't gotten far.

The four escapees were in the basement labs when the alarms went off. It wouldn't be long before the guards caught up with them. They hurried through the labs, Astera leading the way, her long red ringlets flowing out behind her. Loud footsteps started following them. The guards were catching up with them.

As they turned the final corner to get to the stairs that Rose had found, they ran into Paul Yates. He looked at them and shook his head.

"Now, now princess. Is this any way to pay back my hospitality?" he asked mockingly.

Astera looked like she would have liked nothing better than to beat the crap out of him. "Is that what you call it? I've met Daleks with more heart than you."

"Ooooh!" Paul Yates replied mockingly. "Was I meant to be hurt by that comment?"

Astera walked towards him. "No, but maybe this will." With that Astera hit him with a punch that would make a pro boxer proud. Two metal objects fell out of his jacket as Paul Yates fell. Picking them up, Astera turned around to face the others. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Paul Yates lay there for a few moments, blinking, as he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Slowly sitting up, realisation hit him and he searched in vain for the objects Astera had picked up.

"Don't waste your time," Astera spat. "Your little cronies won't be so loyal once I deactivate this." She waved a control pad-like device at him.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's a mind control device," Astera explained. "Mr Yates here uses it to keep his scientists and his guards in line. They all have metal collars permanently locked around their necks. The collars are the aerials, as it were, that pick up the mind control signals. All the time the mind control device is switched on, they will do whatever Paul asks and never question him or his motives."

"Like blind loyalty," the Doctor said, more to himself than the others.

The guards they were being pursued by caught up with them. Astera grinned and switched it off, taking great delight in the look of horror on Paul Yates's face. The guards suddenly looked a little bemused as to what was happening.

"You can't do this to me!" Paul Yates yelled as he wobbled to his feet.

"Too late, fat boy, I already did," Astera replied. "I won't let you do this to innocent people anymore. You've brain washed them enough."

"They're my men. I need them to keep you... you freaks in check," Paul spluttered.

"FREAKS?!" Astera suddenly erupted. "Is that what we are to you?"

Paul Yates paled and backed up slightly. "Yes, you aliens are dangerous. The human race needs protecting from the likes of you."

"Why are you so bigoted?" Rose asked. "Not all aliens are evil or dangerous, you know."

"Can I just shoot this guy?" Jack asked. "He's beginning to annoy me."

The Doctor approached Paul. "My friend's right. Where does this hatred come from?"

"I can't stand aliens," Paul answered. "I want the human race to stay pure and the planet to go back to being alien free. But you freaks have taken over this planet and tarnished the human race with your filthy DNA."

"So, that's how you justify testing on alien life forms," Astera shot back.

"Yes. It helps me create weapons that will protect the human race against your kind."

Astera looked around at the guards, who had been stood in the same spot for the entire conversation. "So, you still want to work for this guy, after what's he's done to you?"

"Not likely," the nearest one said. "I don't fancy working for someone no better than Hitler!"

Paul Yates looked like he was about to explode with rage. "Alien lover! You'll pay for this."

The guard laughed. "What exactly do you plan to do when you have nobody to control anymore?" He turned back to Astera and added "would you and your friends like an escort back to your spaceships?"

The group left, leaving Paul Yates grumbling and spluttering to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow!" It was the only word Rose could think of to express what she thought of Astera's ship, Solitaire. The craft was silver, around 90 feet long and gleamed in the hanger's flood lights. Towards the back of the craft were two short, stubby wings and at the end were two jet engines. The front of the space ship tapered off into a point.

Astera smiled. "Nice, isn't she?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, she's a nice little ship."

"Wanna have a tour?" Astera asked.

As they approached the ship, Astera handed something to the Doctor. "I do believe this is yours."

The Doctor looked down at her hand. It was his sonic screwdriver. He'd never felt so relieved in ages. "Thanks," he replied as he took it from her.

Astera approached the ship first. Hitting a hidden button on the underside of the ship, a ramp came down. "What took you so long?" a voice suddenly spoke up, frightening the life out of the Doctor, Rose and Jack. A black feline face appeared around the door.

"I got a bit held up," Astera replied with a grin.

"A bit?!" The cat replied, much to the surprise of Astera's three new friends. "I've been stuck in this bloody tin can for weeks waiting for you. So much for the 'I won't be long, I'm just going to explore'".

"What's with the talking cat?" Jack asked, finally recovering from the surprise and finding his voice again.

"Oh, him? That's Malcolm. I suppose you could say he's my companion," Astera replied. She looked at the three of them. "It's a long story."

Astera walked up the ramp and motioned the other three to follow her. The deck they stepped into initially opened out into what looked like a living area. There was a table and chairs and a cooking area. Towards the front of the ship was a bathroom and bedroom and towards the back was a lift shaft going up to the cockpit. The cockpit was big enough for four; a pilot, co-pilot and two passengers. In the middle of the cockpit was a glowing glass-like tube of golden light going from floor to ceiling. It pulsated and swirled up and down in its glass-like confinement.

Rose's curiosity got the better of her. "What's that all about?"

"It's the Time Vortex," the Doctor answered automatically before Astera had the chance to answer herself.

Astera nodded. "Yes, it is. Not usually how it's kept within a TARDIS, I grant you that, but then this craft isn't a normal TARDIS." She paused. "Well, actually, it isn't technically a TARDIS at all."

The four of them sat down and Astera told them the story behind her rather unusual craft. It had originally started out as a normal Nubian space ship, used by diplomats to travel between planets. When her father's TARDIS had been damaged beyond repair, forcing him to become stranded on Nubia, he had realised he had no way of returning to Gallifrey. Some of the TARDIS's technology, systems and the vortex were still in tact, so he had somehow transferred them into the Solitaire; effectively making it a TARDIS-hybrid of sorts.

"I'm impressed," the Doctor said, looking around.

Astera smiled at him. "Glad you think so."

Paul Yates skulked around his office, thinking. There was no way he was going to allow that jumped up little alien tart to get away with causing so much havoc in his facility. None of the staff or the guards would do as they were told now that he didn't have his mind control device. He was effectively on his own now.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the room. A thought had just struck him. A group of scientists had been working on an experiment for him that had worked almost exactly how he'd wanted. Grabbing a security pass card, Paul Yates headed for a secret room in the basement. There was hardly anyone in the basement when he went down there. A few scientists gave him a funny look as he passed but chose to say nothing. Mercifully there were no guards about. Paul Yates hurried through the maze of corridors in the basement until he reached the room he wanted. To the untrained eye it looked like a wall. But behind it was a hidden room. Paul went up to the wall and moved a hidden panel, revealing a hidden card reader. Swiping the card through the card reader, he waited for the wall panel to move and entered the room. The door hissed shut behind him. The room contained an army of seemingly dead Autons which were wired up to numerous cables. Paul Yates moved across the room to the computer consoles and began tapping buttons.

Paul Yates had come into possession of the Autons quite by accident. The men hired to build the complex years before had found a Nestine Consciousness hiding out in the ruins of the original building that had stood there. Nobody knew how but Paul Yates had somehow convinced the creature to work with him and allowed the alien to remain living in the foundations of the new complex. In return Paul Yates had come into possession of the Autons, which his scientists had managed to programme to obey only Paul Yates himself. The experiment hadn't been 100% successful but it worked well enough, as far as Paul was concerned. As to why he'd chosen to work with an alien rather than kill it, nobody was really sure why. Paul Yates had his motives but chose not to share them.

"Let's see you get out of this one, little princess," he muttered to himself as he walked around to face the Autons.

The Doctor was wandering around the TARDIS. Everything seemed to be in order, which made him feel somewhat better. He shuddered to think that crazy Yates man would have done to the TARDIS had he realised what he had in his possession. No doubt Astera felt the same about her ship.

"You okay, Doctor?" Jack's voice echoed across the TARDIS. The American was leaning against the doorway of the time travelling machine.

"I'm not happy. This Paul Yates is letting us go too easily." The Doctor sunk into the chair near the console.

Almost of if fate had been waiting for him to say that exact phrase, a commotion suddenly kicked off outside. There were gun shots; screaming; people running. Joining Jack at the door, the Doctor shuddered at what he saw. Pouring into the hanger was an army of Autons and they were blasting everything in sight. The solders were trying desperately to keep the plastic creatures back but they were overwhelmed.

Astera came running down the ramp with Rose close behind her. "This is not good! I knew that git wouldn't let us leave that easily."

"Exactly what I was thinking, as it happens," the Doctor added.

Looking at the Doctor, Astera replied "we need to find out how Paul Yates is controlling these Autons and stop him. Otherwise we're not going anywhere and too many people will die."

"No need to come and find me, sweetheart", Paul Yates's voice drooled from behind them.

The group spun round to find Paul Yates stood behind them with a number of Autons. With an evil grin, Paul added "you didn't think I would just let you go, did you? Oh no, that would be far too easy. You're gonna have to work for it... or die trying."


	5. Chapter 5

Astera looked like she would have been quite happy to kill Paul Yates there and then with her bare hands, had he not been surrounded by Autons. "You evil little coward," she snarled. "I noticed you only turned up to confront me because you've got your little gang with you."

"I wasn't about to let you go without trying to get revenge," he spat back. "You ruined everything!"

"You would have been stopped eventually," Astera said as she stepped forward. "If it hadn't been me, it could easily have been somebody else."

The Autons had raised their arms as Astera moved, aiming their built-in guns at her. Their blank plastic faces stared at nothing.

Astera noticed the movement and grinned. "Go ahead. Shoot me!"

At that moment several rather random things seemed to happen all at once. The Autons began firing at the group. They braced themselves for the impact of the bullets... but they didn't hit. The Doctor glanced about him then realisation dawned on him. The TARDIS had surrounded them with a force field. The Auton bullets bounced harmlessly off of it. At that moment, a laser cannon appeared out of the undercarriage of Solitaire and began firing at the Autons, taking out large numbers of them. Paul Yates roared in anger, taking cover behind some nearby crates. Astera breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon, the guards had the upper hand and Solitaire's weaponry disappeared. The force field around them filtered away. Astera took in the scene. The hanger was full of dead guards and Auton body parts. It was painful to see. The surviving guards and staff were wandering around, helping the injured. A handful of guards were taking down the last few remaining Autons. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Paul Yates scrambling off towards an exit. Noticing a couple of guards heading off in his direction, no doubt in an attempt to apprehend him, Astera motioned for them to stop.

"Leave him. Let him go," she said. I'd like to see him survive on his own, she thought.

"You're letting him go?" Rose asked. "After everything he's done?"

"If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that people like him aren't worth the hassle," Astera replied simply. "He'll be on his own now, especially when word gets around about what he was up to here. The authorities will catch up with him eventually anyway... I'll make sure of that."

The four of them helped where they could with the injured. Although they would never admit it openly, the Doctor and Astera found the carnage hard to bear. It brought back too many bad memories of the Time War.

The Doctor was sat in a chair near the TARDIS console, seemingly staring into space, lost in thought. It was late and most of the survivors were either recuperating or helping with the clear up of the facility. Paul Yates had been found and arrested. Rose and Captain Jack had settled down for the night. The day's excitement had left them exhausted. Astera had been running around seemingly trying to do several things at once when the Doctor had last seen her. Their meeting had left the Doctor unable to sleep. He wasn't the last anymore. If Astera had survived the Time War, were there others that had lived also?

The Doctor became aware of footsteps on the metal floor of the TARDIS. He glanced up to see Astera approaching him. She had changed her clothes. She was now wearing black trousers and a red oriental halter neck top and she was bare foot. The bruises and cuts on her face and neck looked more painfully obvious. Her arms didn't look much better.

"Now isn't a bad time, is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not at all", the Doctor replied. "What can I do for you?"

Astera smiled weakly. "Oh, I don't know... just fancied a chat I guess... it's been a while since I last spoke to one of my own."

The Doctor smiled sympathetically. He felt the same way and wanted to ask her a hundred and one things all at once but had absolutely no idea where to start.

Astera glanced around the control room. "It's been a long time since I've seen the inside of a TARDIS, not since... well, for a long time."

"So... where do you live now?" The Doctor asked.

Astera sat on a free seat nearby. "A planet called Nubia. My mother is the reigning monarch there."

The Doctor grinned. "So I saved a princess then."

"I hate it," Astera replied. "People expect too much from you and expect you to behave in a certain way every second of the day."

"So, how'd you end up here? Surely your family wouldn't approve of you running around the universe alone."

Astera stared at the floor briefly then met his eye. "I had a stupid row with my mother and, well, I guess I ran away from home." She stopped then smiled, "seems a bit silly, doesn't it, running away. You'd think problem families would be the easiest thing to deal with after the Time War".

The Doctor looked away. "At least you still have a family," he whispered.

Astera bit her lip. What a totally thoughtless to have mentioned she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I've upset you. I shouldn't have mentioned it..." She got up to leave.

The Doctor got up and took her by the arm. "No, please, don't go."

There was such warmth and sincerity in his voice that, for some crazy reason, Astera suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry. She glanced away, fighting back the tears. She felt a hand under her and allowed the hand to move her head around to face the Doctor again.

"What's with the tears?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Astera answered. "It's just... all a bit overwhelming."

"I know the feeling," the Doctor admitted. After a moment's thought, the Doctor asked "would you like a tour? You did say it had been a while since you'd been in a TARDIS."

Astera forced a smile. "Yes. I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

The facility was crawling with authorities when the occupants of the TARDIS awoke the following morning. Astera seemed to appear out of nowhere to greet them.

"They're here to investigate what Paul Yates was up to here," Astera explained. "I'd really appreciate it if you could stick around to give statements."

"If it means getting to spend more time looking at you, I can go along with that," Jack replied with a boyish grin, as he leaned lazily against the TARDIS door, his arms folded across his chest.

Astera smiled sweetly, but the Doctor could have sworn he saw Astera blush slightly.

Rose punched Jack in the arm. "Honestly, is there anyone you won't flirt with?"

Guiding Astera away from the other two, the Doctor asked "are you okay? You seemed a little, well, emotional last night."

"I'm fine... really," Astera insisted when the Doctor looked unconvinced.

Watching the authorities milling around, taking statements and gathering evidence, the Doctor looked back at Astera. "I hope you're ready for all this. These people probably won't be gentle. They'll want every little detail from you about what happened here."

Astera looked him in the eyes. "I'm a big girl now. I can handle this... I'll have too. I've had to deal with far worse than this".

"But you don't have to just deal with it anymore," the Doctor suddenly blurted out. When Astera looked at him utterly stunned, he added "I mean... you don't have to deal with it on your own... I-"

Astera put a finger to his lips to silence him and smiled. "It's okay. I know what you mean. A girl can never have too many friends."

The Doctor smiled back, feeling slightly relieved. At least she hadn't been offended by his sudden outburst.

"Hey, Doctor," Jack yelled across the hanger, "When you've quite finished trying to chat up Astera, we're wanted for questioning."

Astera flicked some switches and started to power up the Solitaire. The questioning was over and it was time to go home. Her stomach flipped over. It would now mean having to confront her family back home on Nubia and explain why she had run away. She hadn't exactly behaved in a very princess-like way and she knew it wouldn't have gone down very well. You're too much like your father, her mother was rather fond of saying, running around the universe instead of taking things seriously.

"Can't have me not acting like a lady," Astera muttered indignantly to herself as she sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Sign of madness, that is, talking to yourself." Astera looked away from the cockpit's control panel to see that the voice belonged to Captain Jack.

He was stood in the doorway of the cockpit's lift shaft. Now that she had stopped to think about it, he was actually rather handsome. There was also a roguish charm to him; the type of man you knew you shouldn't really hang around with but knew he would make sure you were taken care of.

Astera sighed. "I guess I'm not really looking forward to going home."

"Don't get along with the folks, I take it," Jack stated more than asked as he sat himself in the co-pilot's seat.

"It's not that we don't get along, it's just that... well, my mother seems to think I act far too un-lady like a lot of the time."

"Ah, so you're the rebel, huh?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I just find life a bit too stuffy for my liking at times. I need to go out and explore now and then"

Jack couldn't help but break into a grin. "A woman who knows what she wants. I like that".

The intercom near to Astera beeped. It was the Doctor. "We're ready to leave whenever you are."

Astera acknowledged the call and switched the system off again. Looking at Jack she said "you'd better get back to your friends. No doubt they'll be expecting you."

"See you on Nubia, then," Jack replied as he left the cockpit.

The strangest thing was, Astera felt almost sad when he left. Malcolm hoped up onto the co-pilot's seat. He gave Astera a knowing look but chose to say nothing as they buckled up for the journey to Nubia.

The Solitaire soared over the bright blue Nubian skies heading towards the capital city. The planet was mainly forests and vegetation but there were several large cities dotted across the planet's surface. A huge white stone palace rose up over the horizon as they approached the coast. The surrounding city spread back away from the cliffs. Astera frowned at the oncoming horizon. Malcolm looked at her and rolled his eyes but chose to keep quiet. There was no use in trying to talk to her when she got herself into a bad mood.

Astera spun the ship around and guided the Solitaire into the cliff-side hanger. Moments after the Solitaire landed, the TARDIS reappeared not far from the ship's nose. Astera stared out of the cockpit window and swallowed hard. She had just seen her mother appear with a large group of Royal Guards and two of her handmaidens.

Astera's mother was Queen Evadne. She was a tall, haughty looking woman with golden hair pinned up in a bun. A few stray ringlets framed her thin, pale face. Dressed in elaborate looking red and gold robes, she swept into the hanger with almost arrogant confidence. The Royal Guards were dressed in black uniforms and were carrying an array of guns. The two handmaidens were dressed in white robes with hoods pulled up over their heads.

Taking a deep breath Astera stood up and left the cockpit. As the Solitaire's ramp lowered Astera's mother approached, glaring at the TRADIS as she passed it and giving its three occupants a rather snooty look.

"I get the impression she doesn't like us very much," Rose muttered to the Doctor as the woman walked past.

Drawing herself up to her full height Astera braced herself for the argument that she knew was coming. Queen Evadne fixed her wayward daughter with a stern look.

"So, are you going to explain why you left in the manner that you did?" Queen Evadne asked.

"No, I won't explain myself. Not to you, or anyone else for that matter," Astera told her matter-of-factly.

Evadne eyed her daughter. Astera was stubborn and there would be no use trying to argue with her. "Is there any reason for why you chose to bring strays back with you?"

Astera tried hard not to lose her temper with her mother. "These strays, as you call them, saved my life. They are here on my invitation!"

"Well, when you've quite finished with your...friends...there is business that needs attending to," Evadne replied. "Like it or not, you're still a princess and you need to get married." With a swirl of robes, Evadne had gone her handmaidens and guards leaving with her.

Astera rolled her eyes. So her mother still hadn't given up on trying to get her married off to some random prince. She sighed and walked over to join the others. Malcolm ran down the ramp and trailed in her wake.

"That didn't go exactly how you expected, I take it," the Doctor asked.

Astera shook her head. "No, it went how I thought it would."

"Is your mother always that harsh?" Rose asked.

"Believe it or not, she used to be very charming and friendly. But since my father died in the Time War and she married my step-father, she's changed." Astera seemed lost in her own thoughts as she stared off into the direction that her mother had taken.

The Doctor frowned. "She didn't seem that worried about your welfare. You'd have to be blind not to notice your facial injuries."

"Well, that's my mother for you," Astera spat bitterly. Then, without warning, she snapped out of her brooding and smiled. "Come now, you're my guests. After what we've all been through I think you deserve a few days rest."

"Won't your mother disapprove?" Jack asked.

Astera snorted. "Oh, let her disapprove! She may not like it but I still have the right to invite whomever I wish to stay here as my guests."

Evadne entered her private quarters, still feeling aggrieved over her rebellious daughter. Her new husband, King Abna, was lounging on the four-poster bed. He was tall and slim; dark skinned and had long dark hair. His dark brooding eyes followed Evadne across the room as she joined him on the bed.

"So, she's finally decided to come home, then?" Abna inquired, although he didn't sound all that concerned.

"Yes, she has returned," Evadne replied, almost as if he'd asked a stupid question. "And she's picked up some strays along the way".

"And she still isn't going along with our marriage arrangements?"

Evadne shook her head. "I just wish that, for once, she would listen to me. This union would prove invaluable considering we have a Sontaran invasion army threatening to head our way. It would bolster our own army no end."

Abna sat up. "Then you must try harder!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Evadne spat back. "Astera's too much like her father. That's her trouble."

Abna fell silent. The last thing he wanted was to argue with Evadne. He wanted to keep her on-side especially if he wanted to continue with his plan. After a while he added, "I would be very interested in meeting these strays as you put it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, this is nice," Jack commented, as he lounged on the luxurious bed in the room he and the Doctor were sharing.

The rooms that Jack and the Doctor were sharing had a connecting door with Rose's room next door to them.

Astera smiled serenely. "I'm glad you approve." She turned around to face the young handmaiden assigned especially to her. "I want you to attend to anything my guests need."

The mystery girl in the white robes and hood nodded. "Good," Astera replied, not to anyone in particular and turned around to face her two male guests, "well, I'll leave you to get settled. If you wish Starla to do anything for you, just call for her on the intercom." Astera indicated towards the device on the wall. With that, she left them alone, the young handmaiden following in her wake.

"How gorgeous is this place?" Rose's voice suddenly said from behind them. "It's so green here, and the palace is just, well, I dunno..."

"Beautiful?" the Doctor asked.

"Close enough," Rose replied, grinning.

"So," Jack said, as he lay back against the pillows. "What's the deal with the people here?"

"Yeah," Rose added, "they don't seem very alien. They look human."

The Doctor grinned, seemingly happy to humour them. "The Nubians are humanoid-like, yes, I give you that. They are a highly technological advanced race and they have telepathic and psychic abilities. There are stories of some of them having telekinetic abilities too."

"So, do you reckon Astera's fully Time Lord or half Nubian, half Time Lord?" Rose asked.

"Well, if this Queen Evadne is her mother, then I'm assuming she'll be half and half as you put it," the Doctor replied. "I know of this Evadne vaguely. Her marriage to a Time Lord caused quite a bit of scandal at the time."

"I like scandal," Jack added with a grin.

Somewhere, out in the far reaches of space, the Sontarian fleet waited; they were waiting for their signal to attack. The commander was becoming impatient. King Abna was taking far too long getting the defences for the two planets disabled. He pondered over what he'd been told. Nubians had some very strange rituals. Why did this Princess Astera need to be married before they could storm the planets? The commander would have been more than happy to just charge in and take his chances against the two planets defences. They didn't sound like they were up to much anyway and they probably wouldn't survive a Sontarian invasion.

But this King Abna didn't want the planets completely destroyed. He wanted to use the "invasion" as an excuse to take over both planets and make himself look like the hero for supposedly chasing away the Sontarians. What a strange race these Nubians were. The Sontarian leader was happy to pander to this King Abna, as the Sontarians would still get the honour of beating two planets in battle.

It was late but Astera couldn't sleep. She was sat cross-legged on her bed, gazing out the huge window at the night sky. She hated the fact that her mother was still so determined to marry her off to a man she'd never met. Not that Astera had anything against the royal family of the planet Olympoid, but she hardly knew their son. She only knew him by name and reputation. Astera was determined that, if she ever married, it would be for love, not duty. But it didn't look like it would ever happen that way. Yet, hadn't that been what her mother did; gone against Nubian tradition and married a Time Lord?

On top of that, she had been told that there was a possibility a Sontarian invasion force heading towards their planet and, without the extra force of Olympoid's armies, Nubia could be destroyed. Nubia only had a small armada so would crumble easily against the Sotarians. If only her father were alive. He always knew what to do. Astera lay back down on her bed and hugged the pillow to her. If only there was a simple way to solve the situation.

Day break...

King Abna headed down the corridor. He was determined to meet Astera's friends. He'd heard whispers; whispers that one of them was a Time Lord. If it were true, it was the last thing he needed. Time Lords were more trouble than they were worth. But weren't the Time Lords extinct? Okay, Astera was half Time Lord due to her parentage but the rest of them were all dead as far as he knew. Either way, he didn't want a Time Lord hanging around, threatening to wreak his plan. He had to find out if these whispers were true and, if they were, which one was the Time Lord.

He reached the dining hall to find Astera and her companions were the only ones there. That was no big surprise. Queen Evadne still wasn't talking to her daughter for running away and making her look stupid. Evadne was a stubborn woman and didn't forgive easily when she was made to look silly.

Fixing his best smile on his face, Abna said "good morning. I trust you all slept well."

The Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack all nodded and said that they did. Astera merely glared at Abna and chose not to reply. Abna noticed Astera's cold shoulder but joined the four of them at the table anyway.

"I've heard stories floating around the palace...stories that one of you three is meant to be a Time Lord," Abna said casually as a servant brought him his food.

"Shouldn't always believe what you hear," Captain Jack replied.

The Doctor merely smiled. "Oh yes, stories are there?"

"Oh yes," Abna answered, looking at the Doctor. "Apparently, one or two people say that they've heard of people saying they recognise you."

"Why are you so interested, all of a sudden?" Astera suddenly blurted.

"Is it so bad merely wanting to know if there's any truth in the rumours?" Abna asked in response.

Astera paused. "Guess not."

The Doctor seemed to contemplate before answering. "Yes, I am a Time Lord. I thought I was the last until I met Astera."

Abna set up the signal for the Sontarian fleet. The commander's image flickered up on the screen.

"What is it, Abna?" the commander asked bluntly.

"We have a problem," Abna stated. "There's a Time Lord on the planet—"

"Impossible, they're all dead," the Sontarian barked.

"That's what I thought, but it appears my step daughter has managed to find one."

The Sontarian grunted. "Well, deal with him... and get that step daughter married. I want those defences down."

Abna found Astera walking alone in the palace gardens. That suited him just fine. He needed to persuade her to marry this prince from Olympoid. The gardens were crammed full of exotic looking trees, flowers and fountains of every shape and description.

"Astera," he called as he approached her.

Astera stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes. Can I help you?" She knew perfectly well what he was about to ask but decided to humour him.

Abna took a deep breath then said "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but we really need to proceed with your marriage to Prince Izmer. Our two planets' futures depend on this marriage, especially if the Sontarians are about to attack us. We will need Olympoid's assistance in this war...which is what it will be."

"It doesn't look like I have much choice, does it," Astera replied, dropping her eyes and turning away again. She circled around one of the fountains so that it stood between her and her step father. The fountain was circular with a huge statue in the middle, which sprayed water from its top.

"So, I assume that is a yes then," Abna queried.

Astera merely nodded and sat on the fountain's edge. "Make whatever arrangements you need to make."

As Abna walked away, an evil smile crossed his face. Finally the girl was starting to see sense; and he would now be able to go forward with the Sontarian assault.

Astera watched him walk away, trying to fight the sudden urge to cry. Like it or not, she was going to have to marry this Prince Izmer. If it hadn't been for the threat of war hanging over their heads, Astera would have refused and made as much fuss as possible. But, in this situation, she didn't have much choice. It seemed that she was walking from one bad situation right into another.

The Doctor had witnessed the conversation between Astera and Abna from the balcony of the room he was sharing with Captain Jack. Like Astera, he didn't like this arranged marriage, despite it being a Nubian tradition. The fact that Abna was being very insistent on the pairing of Astera and Prince Izmer made him suspicious. The Doctor couldn't explain why he felt suspicious but he just did. After realising that Astera hadn't moved from her spot by the fountain for some time, he decided to go and join her.

"You don't approve, do you," Astera stated more than asked as the Doctor approached. She didn't turn around to face him when she said that, but continued to remain sitting on the edge of the fountain and stare across the gardens.

The Doctor hesitated before answering. He knew she was referring to her impending wedding. He took a deep breath. "If you must know, no I don't."

Astera finally raised her head and looked at him. "Any reason why you don't approve?" She asked.

The Doctor sat beside her and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't pretend you don't know why..."

Astera shot him a look and stood up. "And why do you think my step father has anything to do with this?" She asked.

The Doctor paused. "It's hard to explain..."

Astera turned back around to face him and crouched in front of him. "Explain..."

"It all seems too convenient, this whole marriage and the invasion...I can't explain why but Abna makes me suspicious. He just seems too insistent that it be this Prince Izmer."

Astera took a hold of his hands and gently squeezed them. "I've already seen one of my home planets get obliterated. I'm not about to see another one suffer the same fate. I don't like this situation either but it's the only way I can think of protecting my planet right now...please understand. Surely you of all people would know how it feels to see your home destroyed."


	8. Chapter 8

So, there she was, heading off to meet the prince she was going to marry – a marriage Astera wanted nothing to do with but didn't have much of a choice in it. In any other circumstances, she probably would've done what her mother had done all those years ago – ran off and married a Time Lord just to annoy the Hell out of everyone. Well, anyone that would be considered totally unsuitable for a Nubian Royal Princess. But with the Sontarans threatening to destroy her planet, she didn't see any other way out. Nubia didn't have any real army to speak of, yet Olympoid had a force to rival the size of Nubia's current threat.

Astera tried not to snort in disgust. She had never felt like she fitted in to society, especially not The Royal Family of her planet. Once apon a time, her mother had understood that feeling – or at the very least had been sympathetic to her feelings. "Just like your father, with that restless spirit of yours" she would always tease, kindly. But now, her mother seemed like a different woman. Ever since she had met and married Abna.

Astera had been so immersed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed they had landed on Olympoid. She scowled at her stepfather when he gave her a gentle nudge. Damn you, she thought, damn you to Hell. I wish my father had never died and that my mother had never met you. She stood suddenly and stalked away from him, unable to stand being in his presence anymore.

The Doctor stalked around the TARDIS. He didn't like the situation one little bit. Stuff tradition. There must be a better way to solve the Sontaran situation than to marry Astera off to some prince just to get access to their army and start a full scale war. And why did he keep getting a bad feeling about Abna? He's up to something but I can't figure out what exactly it is he's up to or how he's connected to all of this. The Doctor grunted inwardly and continued to stalk around the TARDIS. What to do?

At that moment, almost as if to answer his unspoken question, the console in the middle of the TARDIS began to buzz and whir and light up. The Doctor frowned and went over to investigate. One of the screens was showing Abna's face. At first the Doctor was slightly confused, thinking maybe Abna was trying to contact him for some reason. But it slowly dawned on him that, in actual fact, the TARDIS had some how hacked into Abna's private communication system and it was apparent that he was in cohoots with the Sontarans.

Abna was explaining that Astera had finally caved in and had agreed to marry the Olympoid prince and that he would finally get his hands on the security and shield codes in able for them to start the invasion. Not only that, he had apparently found out other information that could be of great interest and profit to all parties.

"You have done well", the Sontaran leader told him. "We will make sure you are recognised for your help".

The Doctor spun around and headed for the door of the TARDIS, determined to find Astera, and arm her with this information. She had a right to know that her stepfather was a lying scheming piece of trash.

"Are you sure?" Astera asked. The Doctor had cornered her when she returned from meeting the Olympiod prince some hours later.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this Astera", the Doctor replied, exasperated. "He wants to destroy both planets and, by the sounds of it, he's going to profit from it big time".

Astera felt sick. But she wasn't totally surprised either. She had never trusted Abna, not since the day she'd first met him, and not just because she saw him as trying to replace her father. There was just something about him that was all wrong. It turned out he was planning to destroy everything she cared about.

"Astera, you need to find a way to stop all of this. The moment Abna gets his hands on those codes, he's going to send Nubia to Hell and you with it".

"What can I do? Who would believe me?" Astera felt so disheartened. It was going to be Galifrey all over again and she had no clue what to do to stop it.

It was almost as if The Doctor knew what she thinking. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out – together. I've seen one planet destroyed, I won't let it happen again, not if I can help it."

"So, what's your plan?" Jack asked.

Astera was pacing around the TARDIS, deep in thought. "Honestly? I don't know, not yet anyway. All I know is that Abna is in cahoots with the Sontarans and plans to start a war, in some deluded attempt to make himself look the hero. If I confront him, he'll make me out to be crazy and probably have me locked up or sent away."

"Maybe you can go to your mother?" Rose suggested.

Astera shook her head. "she is just as unlikely to believe me. She's been completely taken in by Abna."

"We have no choice but to tackle this ourselves then," the Doctor said. He stood in front of Astera, forcing her to stop her pacing. "Are you in?"

Astera frowned. "You really need to ask that question?"

The Doctor grinned. He knew she would be in on any plan he came up with, however crazy it might be. Jack would be up for anything that involved a good fight. Rose would be their voice of reason that would stop them going too over the top with anything. They stayed up until late into the night, plotting how they would tackle the problem of Abna and his fake invasion. Astera agreed to go ahead with her marriage in order to stop Abna, the Sontarans, and anyone involved, from getting suspicious. The preparation for the ceremony would provide cover for The Doctor, Rose and Jack to hack into Abna's private comms and computer system, via the TARDIS, in order to find out what he was planning to do.

Even though Nubia's technology was advanced, it was primitive compared to that of the TARDIS, so it didn't take long for the Doctor to get into the system. He found logs of old voice messages between Abna and the Sontarans. Abna was planning to wait until Astera was getting married then would sneak off to access the security system and bring it down with a computer virus that the Sontarans had given to him. Once the shields were down, they would invade and take over, and Abna would reveal his true siding. The Doctor thought for a long time. How can I stop him without raising suspicion?


	9. Chapter 9

Astera didn't sleep at all the night before she was due to marry. By morning she felt like Hell. Her handmaidens and servants ran about, getting everything ready and getting her dressed. She hadn't spoken to the Doctor or his companions for a couple of days and it was driving her nuts. What are they up to? What aren't they telling me? She thought as she was pulled into an elaborate white dress by her handmaidens and then two of them started on her hair. Astera hardly noticed.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had had some moderate success. He had tapped into Abna's private communications and he was, indeed, in contact with the Sontarans and planning to start a war in order to make himself look like a hero. Why would anyone do such a thing? It made no sense at all, not to the Doctor anyway.

"So, now that we know now what Abna is up to, what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"We need to catch Abna in the act of either contacting the Sontarans or doing something related to his plans. We know he plans to deactivate the planetary shields for both Nubia and Olympoid. If we can catch him at it and stop him, Astera won't end up looking the fool."

"Easier said than done," Jack muttered.

"It may not be," the Doctor replied. "From what I could find out, Abna plans to use today to bring down the shields with a computer virus. We need to make sure we stop him before he gets the chance to do this. Once it gets into the system, it won't take him long to get Nubia's systems to talk to Olympoid's systems and pass the virus on."

"No pressure then," Rose added.

Astera walked as slowly as she could get away with, heading towards the marquee that had been step up for the wedding. She felt bad about keeping Prince Izmer waiting but her heart just wasn't in this wedding. I hope you know what you're doing Time Lord, she grumbled mentally. And you so have a LOT of apologising to do for not talking to me for days. Prince Izmer and the many guests turned to look at Astera as she approached. She took a deep breath and headed towards the alter.

Abna decided to sneak off as discreetly as he could get away with whilst the ceremony got under way. Everyone was too distracted to worry about the fact he was about to start a war and kill the lot of them. What do I care? Once they're all gone, I get to run the show. Two planets all for me.

He hurried across the gardens of the Nubian palace, unaware that he was being watched by The Doctor and Jack. Rose had headed off to the wedding as a diversion. The Doctor felt if she was seen at the wedding, the guests would assume that he and Jack were there too somewhere. Abna paused when he got to the main door to the palace. He looked around – nobody around apart from a handful of guards. Happy that he wasn't being followed – or so he thought – he headed to his private communications room, not knowing the Doctor and Jack were closely behind him, keeping to the shadows.

"Why don't we just kill him now and be done with it?" Jack whispered to the Doctor as they followed the corrupt King.

"We'd land ourselves and Astera in more trouble than we can even comprehend, it's better to wait and catch him in the act," the Doctor replied. "If we can get the virus disk from him, we can use that as evidence along with the comms I managed to get. The more proof we have, the better."

Abna disappeared throw a nondescript door, which was the room where he had his private communications systems. Nobody knew about this room's true purpose. They thought it was just a private office that Abna used for private meetings. The room was full of computer and communications systems from floor to roof. Sitting down at his main desk, Abna took out the disk that the Sontarans had given to him and placed it into the reader. Then he worked furiously, hoping to get it done as quickly as possible. He had to get this done before he was missed at the ceremony or, worse, caught out by somebody.

That Time Lord friend of Astera's had seemed very interested in him recently and Abna didn't like it one little bit. He's probably onto me, knowing my damn luck, he grumbled to himself as he programmed the system to download the virus to infect Nubia's systems and then pass it on to Olympoid. He was about the hit the final command and hit the "okay" button to start the virus when the Doctor and Jack crashed through the door. They were accompanied by guards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jack said.

Abna laughed. "And I suppose you two are going to stop me?" His hand was dangerously close to the button that would cause chaos.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Why are you doing this? Why destroy two planets just make to look yourself look good? There are better ways you could make yourself a hero."

Abna snorted. "And what would you know? Considering you destroyed your own planet! You're hardly the best one to preach to me."

"That's exactly why I'm saying it. I made that mistake, thinking it was the best thing at the time. Don't make the same mistake that I made."

For a brief moment Abna looked like he might reconsider. The Doctor desperately hoped he would. But, alas, no he didn't. "I'm going to be supreme leader of all I survey and you can't stop me!"

"Maybe they can't but I certainly will!" Queen Evadne appeared in the doorway. She had a face like thunder. She glanced around the room. "So, this is what you had hidden in here."

Abna went white as a sheet. "This is not how it looks my dear."

Queen Evadne looked back at him. "Oh? What does it look like then? Please, do explain."

Abna spluttered and was unable to say anything or explain. Evadne just stared at him and seemed completely unconvinced by him. Waving her hand dismissively, she said "guards, remove him." Abna tried to put up a fight and, at one point, tried to hit the button to start up the virus but Jack's quick reactions stopped him.

Suddenly Astera appeared in the doorway as Abna was dragged away. "What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to be getting married, then I get the guards kicking up a stink, suddenly saying to stop the ceremony because there's something kicking off." She paused as she watched Abna get dragged way. "What's going on? Where's Abna being taken?"

It was the Doctor that answered. "We managed to prove that you were right about your step father all along. We needed to have the guards and your mother here as witnesses to help back you up."

Queen Evadne looked at her daughter. "Maybe I was wrong and allowed myself to be deluded by him for too long. I should have listened to you more."

"Is that an apology?" Astera asked.

"I suppose it is, yes."

The wedding was called off and the guests began to return to their homes. The Doctor, Jack, Rose and Astera returned to the TARDIS with the virus disk. Their intention was to use the Sontarans virus against them. Astera wanted to play them at their own game and the Doctor was pretty sure he would be able to get the virus transferred via the TARDIS's system.

"Are you sure this will work? Will the Sontarans notice?" Astera asked.

"If my calculations are correct, and I have reprogrammed the virus correctly, the Sontarans will hopefully think it's Abna. Once they answer the message, the virus will get in and attack their systems."

The Doctor then proceeded to spend the next couple of hours setting up everything that he needed to do to bring down the Sontarans. Astera felt far too unsettled to concentrate on anything but decided that maybe taking herself on a tour around the TARDIS would take her mind off things for a while, or at least help distract her a little. There were an awful lot of rooms - libraries, gardens, swimming pools, and even a cricket pavilion. Plus two control rooms, a boot cupboard, a very large costume wardrobe and a pink Zero Room. Astera finally settled on one of the libraries. There were so many books she hadn't even heard of, let alone seen. Her natural curiosity got the better of her and she began to dig around, secretly hoping the Doctor might let her borrow some of them.

"Awesome, isn't it." Astera nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to be greeted by Jack Harkness. "It's easy to get lost around here though."

Astera managed to smile. "Not for me. I'm kinda used to it, although it's been a long time since I was last in a TARDIS."

Jack cursed inwardly. Way to go genius, go be insensitive about her father.

"So, how did you end up travelling with a Time Lord?" Astera asked. "You don't seem to be the typical Time Lord companion type."

"We met in 1940s Earth, in London. I was a Time Agent at the time...lets just say meeting the Doctor helped me re-evaluate my life."

"Good to know."

Astera couldn't understand why but being alone with Jack made her feel kind of nervous. He was just too damn attractive and so sure of himself. Trouble no doubt, her mother would probably say. Not the type a nice girl should associate with. But Jack had helped save her life, so surely that isn't a sign of someone who was nothing more than trouble.

Breaking the slightly awkward atmosphere, Jack asked, "you a big reader?"

Astera nodded. Finally, a subject that wasn't difficult. "Yes, most definitely. The libraries here put the palace library to shame. I love it here. There's just something about books that I adore."

Jack couldn't help but grin. Here she was, still dressed in her white, practically skin tight strapless wedding dress, her red hair flowing down her back, bare foot, getting excited over a huge library full of dusty old books. But at the same time, she looked like she belonged there. She looked so natural and happy. Astera climbed up one of the many ladders and found a handful of books to check out. She came back down and sat on the floor, hitching up her dress a little to make it easier to sit down. He joined her and they passed a good chunk of time discussing all manner of subjects, even those unrelated to books. Astera felt a little disappointed when the Doctor poked his head around the door and told them that their plan was ready to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking Jack's hand, Astera stood and the three of them headed back towards the main control room of the TARDIS. It was weird but being in Jack's company just felt right. Stop acting like a crazy woman, the sensible part of her brain though. Yes he saved your life but you hardly know him. He could be a complete rogue for all you know.

But that was what Astera found so exciting. Yes maybe he was a completely troublesome rogue but Astera wasn't exactly a normal person. Again, maybe it was the restless part of her kicking in again. She never was one to stay in one place for too long, especially not at home with her strained family life. Maybe now that Abna had turned out to be the utter creep that she knew he was, it would make things better.

They gathered around the console. "This had better work, Time Lord, otherwise we're all screwed," Astera said. She took a deep breath and pressed the button that would start up communications with the Sontarans. Eventually one of them appeared on-screen. It was obviously one of the higher up officers, perhaps their leader. When the Sontaran realised it was Astera and not Abna, he spluttered.

"What's the meaning of this?" The alien demanded. Astera grinned to herself when the Doctor discreetly indicated that the plan was working and the virus was beginning to take hold and bringing their systems down.

"Good evening. As you are probably aware, I am Princess Astera of Nubia. I know all about your plan to bring down my planet's security systems so that you could invade. Unfortunately, for you at least, King Abna has been found out and arrested. As we speak, your own virus is now attacking your systems and, if I'm honest with you, I don't fancy your chances much."

On board the Sontaran ships, above Astera's planet, the Sontarans were running around in a frenzy as their ships' alarms were going off and their computer systems were beginning to shut down on them. The Sontaran leader turned away from the communications screen to quickly scan around his own ship. The princess was right. She had somehow managed to make the plan backfire on them so that it would destroy their ships rather than her planetary security systems.

Back in the TARDIS, there was much celebration. Astera just felt relieved. As they went back into the hanger, people were running around, trying to find a good place to watch the explosions in the skies as the Sontaran ships imploded in on themselves and put on a rather attractive fireworks display.

For days afterwards, there were mass celebrations across both planets. Thanks to the actions of Astera and her friends, it wasn't just Nubia that had been saved, Olympoid was safe now too. Queen Evadne seemed to be warmer towards her daughter. The Doctor, Jack and Rose were treated as national heroes. Malcolm, her talking feline companion, had finally put in an appearance after making himself rather scarce for a while. Not that Astera minded as she knew he liked to go off for a while and have a bit of time on his own. He saw through her façade right away and knew she felt restless again.

"I know you and I know you want to go running off with this Time Lord of yours and Mister Pretty Boy."

Astera frowned and looked up from her book. She was sat crossed legged on the floor on of her bedroom. "Jack does have a name you know. What's with the Mister Pretty Boy nonsense?"

Malcolm snorted and jumped up onto the end of her bed. "I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not blind, you know."

Astera didn't like where the conversation was going, so she chose to ignore Malcolm and go back to her book. She was glad the Doctor had agreed to let her borrow some of the books, it was helping to distract her. She was already feeling confused over her feelings for Jack and didn't need Malcolm making her feel more confused about it. Realising that Astera didn't wish to talk about the subject anymore, Malcolm decided to curl up and go to sleep.

Back in the TARDIS, the three travellers were getting ready to make their leave. They felt sad about leaving but the Doctor felt it was time to move along. Their work there was done so there was no real reason to stay on much longer. They had one last visit from Astera before they left. She was carrying the books that the Doctor had lent her.

"I thought I'd better return these before they left. Thank you for allowing me to read them."

The Doctor gently pushed the books back towards her as she went to hand them back. "No, please, keep them. I want you to."

Astera's face brightened. "Really? Oh, wow, thank you." She turned to the handmaiden that was with her and gave her the books and asked her to return them to her room.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Rose said, rather sadly.

"I have a feeling we'll all meet again one of these days," Astera said. "It's a Time Traveller thing, we always seem to run into the same people again at some point in our journeys."

Astera hugged all of them, saying goodbyes, feeling extremely sad as she did so. She had grown really attached to all of them and wished she could be leaving with them. But her place was on Nubia and Astera wanted to try and change the way things were, politically, on her planet. People like Abna needed to be prevented from getting into positions of power but Astera had no idea how she would bring about this change. She chose not to tell the Doctor, Jack and Rose that Abna was to be executed. They didn't need to know that bit.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Astera stood alone in the palace hanger as the TARDIS slowly vanished into thin air. Stay safe, she thought to herself, and we'll meet again sometime.


End file.
